Longing the rain
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Sado was standing in the rain, all alone, singing something no one could understand. Sadness could be seen in his face as the notes escaped his lips. He was longing long lost memories and dreams that no one knew. Unaware of it, someone was watching him, wondering what could possibly bother him like that...


**ADVERT: I wrote this fic some weeks ago but right now it's raining like a bitch and I lOVE IT!**

**Abril: Hi everyone n.n my name as you can see is Abril and well… I am not a goddess of the grammar and spelling (First of all cause English is not my mother language, I can't even write right on my own language XD) so don't expect any greatness in my writing. Also I don't know a thing about bleach so SORRY I just love Chad 3 .**

**I made this one shot for three reasons: first, I'm feeling a bit down cause I couldn't celebrate the 16 of September (Mexico's independence) for third year consecutive; second, it's been raining here and I just LOVE it; third, because I love Sado and think that he misses Mexico as much as I do when I'm far, I think he would miss a lot of stuff and his grandfather cause he was the only family he had left. **

**So well… this is a story of Chad yearning for the old days in which he loved the rain more than anything…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rain.

He used to love the rain.

When he was just a little child, the late evenings where hot, the sun burned down his brown skin but he didn't mind it. Sun. He loved the sun just as he loved the rain; the warm hot feeling over his body, everlasting rays of light covering the village where his _abuelo_ and he used to live. Pleasure of the warmth the _guero_ gave him

"_Dime otra vez abuelo…¿Dime cuando llega la temporada de lluvia?"_

"_Llegara pronto Yasutora… solo espera… llegara pronto en Septiembre…"_

Rain.

He used to love rain as much as his _abuelo_. The sky would get cloudy but the trapped drops would refuse to fall. That is until September was close.

The sky turns grey, there are no white clouds nor any signal of them, just a grey sky covering the village like a soft blanket.

One tear…

Two tears…

Three tears…

Downpour…

"_¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¡Esta lloviendo, finalmente esta lloviendo!"_

"_Así es Yasutora… finalmente esta lloviendo…"_

Beautiful tears used to fall softly over the small village where Sado and his _abuelo_ lived; fog was visible around every modest and traditional house, giving the place a peaceful and mysterious atmosphere that he fondly loved.

"_¿Puedes olerlo Yasutora? ¿La tierra mojada y el aire fresco?"_

"_Huele… delicioso"_

"_Jaja, exactamente mijo"_

"…"

"…"

"_¡¿Puedo salir a mojarme!?"_

"…"

"_Por favooooor abuelo" _

The first days of rain Sado would always beg for permission to go out. Almost more than anything else in the world; he enjoyed the cold or sometimes warm rain drops over his face, his bare feet on the muddy ground, a strange feeling of freedom…

"_¡Ven afuera abuelo! ¡Esta maravilloso!" _

"_Lo se mijo, pero no puedo…"_

He could remember sometimes begging his _abuelo_ to come out to the rain, but he was too old and sick to please his grandson's wishes.

"_Solo mírala… ¿No es hermosa?"_

The rest of the days where just too much to be outside, Sado enjoyed them equally anyways, sitting by the window in his grandpa's comfortable rocking chair. He could still remember the old hand of the man stroking his wild and soft locks as both stared at the falling sky's that at the moment seem to be endless.

"_Párese que nunca se acabaran las lluvias abuelo…"_

"_Talvez… párese así por que no queremos que terminen…"_

Sometimes his _abuelo_ would bring hot chocolate to the window; thick and sweet, fume emerging from the brown beverage as his skin.

"_Te quiero abuelo"_

"_Yo también mijo, yo también"_

Now.

He didn't like the rain that much. Well… he didn't like Japan's rain that much, it was just not special, it could happen any day. It felt colder and it was never warm.

"Hmm… hm hm hmmm"

He was standing… down the pounding rain, his hair felled careless over his strong factions but soft skin. He was beside the river… thinking… about: his _abuelo,_ the rain, Mexico, chocolate, the village… He wasn't looking at the sky as he used as child, but to his feet that were no longer bare.

"Hmm… hm hm hmmm"

Sado was humming a song that was from a land, far away from this one, on the other side of the world.

His clothes where all soaked and his bones where freezing… he just didn't seem to care at the time.

"Que lejos estoy del suelo donde he nacido"

It didn't sound like the original song, happy and with the looks of a Mexican party; it was soft, slow, and much calmer than the original.

"Inmensa nostalgia invade mi pensamiento"

His deep voice didn't pass the wall of heavy rain drops that hit his face. And unknown to him, a tall figure approached to where he stood unaware of the other presence as well.

"Y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja de viento, quisiera llorar, quisiera morir del sentimiento"

A redheaded with a black umbrella finally sow the enormous man, he was just 15 or 16 tough his appearance said the opposite. The ginger teen didn't move, he knew that big man over there was his friend and that he was always silent and calm… but he could feel something out of place and tough he didn't want his best friend to get sick Ichigo hold his peace.

"Oh tierra del sol, suspiro por verte ahora que lejos vivo sin luz, sin amor"

He was singing, his voice was not just calm but sad as well, it had longing for some invisible place that lived only in his memories and dreams.

Ichigo could hear him singing something he didn't understand, but he could tell it wasn't something happy. His lips turned down at the sight of his friend, he wondered… what could possible bug Sado like that?

"Y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja al viento, quisiera llorar… quisiera morir… de sentimiento"

"Chad!" Shouted the ginger teen with the black umbrella, running into his direction down the small hill.

Soon enough he was back to reality. He stared down at Ichigo with big brown, almost black, eyes that hide under the tick curtains of his hair just letting one to be seen "Hey, man! What are you doing here in the rain? All alone and probably freezing to death haha"

"Standing…" Answered after a long time, not specifying as he tended to do, the sad atmosphere still around his body, chaining him to long lost memories, slowly fading away with the arrival of his friend.

"Standing? Well, this standing is going to give you some serious sickness. You better go dry yourself before you end up with hypothermia or something" Said Ichigo in a playful manner, but once again… the silence was upon them. They stared at each other, the rain falling from the sides of the black umbrella and numbing Sado for the long time that he had spend in it "Chad… are you all right?" Asked the shinigami with visible concern.

"Yes" Ichigo had expected nothing more, but was still disappointed with his answer; he knew he wasn't going to say another word. It made them all secretly sad that his friend never sheared with them his thoughts or his moans.

"Then… come on…" He commanded softly, walking back again to the road, Sado following close behind. When they both where in the pavement one last glance was sent from the brown man, and without a single word, he gave his back to Ichigo heading to his lonely and empty home.

"Chad!" Shouted his friend. He turned again to look at him face to face, not having walk more than five steps "Where do you think you're going?" He asked with an amused sight.

"… home"

"Nonsense! You're coming with me" He answered happy "I don't want you to spend a night like this alone in your house! It's freaking melancholic and is going to get creepy in the night. Also… you wouldn't like to disappoint my little sister, she is about to make some hot chocolate and I bet she would love you to taste it" He added grinning.

Despite the cold rain, Sado had a warm feeling in his chest. A small smile appeared on his lips. He walked beside his cheery friend "That's the spirit man!" He said patting his back. They walked slowly in the road to Ichigos' house. The rain suddenly stopped to fall over the tall man, looking up, he found a black umbrella protecting him from the water, his eyes widened in surprise staring at the ginger for answers.

"I am already wet"

"Yes. But the umbrella is big enough for both of us and no way am I going to let you get wetter than you already are"

"… thanks" He said. Hiding in his calm eyes gratefulness could be seen.

"Hey! What are friend spouse to be for, hm?" Sado smiled again, a little bigger this time. So now, under the same umbrella, two young fighters were walking among the darkness of the day, a peaceful feeling between them "Hey, Chad. You where singing a wile ago, right? Was that Spanish?

"Yes"

"What is the song about? Sounds interesting"

"Longing"

"Hm… well… it's a nice song" He added without eyeing him. Yasutora just smiled as they walked.

"Y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja al viento, quisiera llorar, quisiera morir de sentimiento"

He sang one more time the last verse of the song. He really did miss toes rainy dais in Mexico with his _abuelo_, wondering about his dead parents and watching the rain fall in September. He was not going to deny that he sometimes felt terribly alone and sad, almost as if nothing could cheer him up, but… he remembered something that he forgot once in a wile… he had friends… he had very good friends. Even if he didn't tell them how he felt, just masking his feelings so they wouldn't worry… he was grateful, and he wouldn't change something as precious as them for anything in the world. They where the last thing he had left… and he was not going lose them anytime soon…

The rain kept falling hard, darkening everything on their way, but the day had a weird glow that made things visible… it was beautiful.

"Y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja al viento, quisiera llorar, quisiera morir de sentimiento…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Abril: Well :D I just hope you enjoyed, right now I'm really tired and I haven't done my homework… that ain't good…**

**This fic was made by personal experience, that's how rain usually is where I live. Right now it is September and the rain season has just started :D I feel so so so sooo happy you have no idea how much (The rain has stopped but I seriously hope it comes back soon)**

**The name of the song Sado is singing is called "Cancion Mixteca" there are lots of versions of the song but three that are really god are from: Lola Beltran, Antonio Aguilar and Lila Downs. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**WORDS:**

Abuelo: Grandfather.

Mijo: It is a combination between _mi_ and _hijo "_my son" but people don't use it just for one's own son it can be used too in a friendly way for anybody. It can also be translated as my boy. (_Mija_ is for feminine)

Guero: It has many meanings, it can be used for a blond or white person but right now I'm using it as a reference to the sun (It is a saying here at Mexico "That hot guero")

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**TRADUCTION OF THE SPANISH SENTENCES:**

"_Dime otra vez abuelo…¿Dime cuando llega la temporada de lluvia?"_

**Tell me again grandpa… tell me when will the raining season com?**

"_Llegara pronto Yasutora… solo espera… llegara pronto en Septiembre…"_

**It will come soon Yasutora… just wait… it will come soon in September…**

"_¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¡Esta lloviendo, finalmente esta lloviendo!"_

**Grandpa, grandpa! It is raining, it finally is raining!**

"_Así es Yasutora… finalmente esta lloviendo…"_

**That's right Yasutora… it finally is raining…**

"_¿Puedes olerlo Yasutora? La tierra mojada y el aire fresco"_

**Can you smell that Yasutora? The wet earth and the fresh air?**

"_Huele… delicioso"_

**It smells… delicious.**

"_Jaja exactamente mijo"_

**Haha, exactly my boy.**

"_¡¿Puedo salir a mojarme!?"_

**Can I go out to the rain?!**

"_Por favooooor abuelo" _

**Pleeeease grandpa**

"_¡Ven afuera abuelo! ¡Esta maravilloso!" _

**Come outside grandpa! It's wonderful!**

"_Lo se mijo, pero no puedo…"_

**I know my boy, but I can't…**

"_Solo mírala… ¿No es hermosa?"_

**Just look at it… isn't it beautiful?**

"_Párese que nunca se acabaran las lluvias abuelo…"_

**It seams that the rain will never end grandpa…**

"_Talvez… párese así por que no queremos que terminen…"_

**Maybe… it seams that way because we don't want it to end…**

"_Te quiero abuelo"_

**I love you grandpa.**

"_Yo también mijo, yo también"_

**I do too my boy, I do too.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**TRADUCTION OF THE SONG:**

Que lejos estoy del suelo donde he nacido!  
inmensa nostalgia invade mi pensamiento;  
y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja al viento,  
quisiera llorar, quisiera morir de sentimiento.  
Oh tierra del sol!, suspiro por verte  
ahora que lejos yo vivo sin luz, sin amor;  
y al verme tan solo y triste cual hoja al viento,  
quisiera llorar, quisiera morir de sentimiento.

**How far I am from the land where I was born!**

**immense nostalgia invades my thoughts;**

**and seeing me alone and sad like a leaf in the wind,**

**would like to mourn, I would die from the feeling.**

**Oh land of sun!, I yearn to see you**

**now that I live far without light, without love;**

**and seeing me alone and sad like a leaf in the wind,**

**would like to mourn, I would die from the feeling.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**P.S: If your wondering why the heck I'm writing this in English and not in Spanish it it's my native language, it is because I like that when things are in English people speak in Spanish n.n as simple as that.**


End file.
